You're Mine
by MadaSasu
Summary: He cupped his chin and said 'You're the only one I want.'" A vampire named Madara falls for a young hunter. His diffence's keep them apart. Not to metion the hunters brother and kin... vamp fic MadaSasu READ IT rated for saftey...
1. Chapter 1

Your Mine

Madasasu

Humans. Such disgusting things. Yet, so beautifully obsolete, they feel what we could only imagine, or what we remember.

We watch them. We envy them. But never are we supposed to fear them. What has are kin come to, when we fear that our immortal life to be taken by such a fragile creature, such as a pitiable being that's bones could be easily crushed by just our fist.

It's pathetic really. To desire something as weak as a human. It's even more wretched that we need them to survive. .

What am I you might ask?

I am the creature of the night

I am a killer.

I am a Vampire…

Vampire's. Heartless being that don't deserve to live. Killing without a second thought they thrive off our life source. Leaches that gain pleasure from our misery. They don't deserve to live. Nor should they be able to live forever. It's against the law of nature. We are here to enforce that law. We are the protectors of the human race.

They don't feel like we do, they are foreign to us. They are different, they are murders.

They have learned to fear us.

We have learned to kill them.

They have killed our loved ones.

We are hero's.

We are saint's.

We are followers of god.

We are killers.

We. Are. Hunters…

I sit at the bar, as I listen to the music. It boomed in my ears, yet to the others it was just a faint sound. I heard each heartbeat of the humans as they walked by me. The scent of each drink rotted my nose. I tasted my drink in an act to prevent suspicion. It tasted worse than an already dead pray. It was sickening.

I looked over my shoulder memorizing my pray's face.

He was the one.

I scanned over the hunter's body.

He was built; his long black hair tied into a ponytail ran down his back. His face scarred at the lip with two lines running down from each eye. 5 crosses lay around his neck along with prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. His eye's black as coal and as cold as most hunters. He wore a white cloak with white leather skinny jeans along with a black shirt. With a long necklace that had a red vampire fang at the end. He had killed a vampire prince.

But I was stronger.

I pushed some of my black hair out of my face. The hunter rose from the chair as he walked after the bait. Two young vampire twins walked out of the bar. After they then the hunter. I followed and watched the hunter as he chased after the bait into the forest.

This was too easy. I ran after them hiding myself out of sight. I jumped and sat in a well covered tree and waited.

As the twins came to a stop something surprising came out from the bushes.

A second hunter came in front of them.

This one was shorter. I should have known that hunters act in pairs.

He looked young. I got closer and moved close enough to the boy I could see every inch of him clearly. The boy had a black cloak on with black leather skinny jeans. His outfit polar to his partners. He had a adolescent face that compared to his partners. Yet, this one had no scars nor lines on his face. His face was perfect. His black orbs lacked the emptiness a hunter usually carries within their eyes. His lips were fine drawn lines of pink. His eyebrows painted on with care. His body not as masculine as the other, but more feminine overall. He creased his lips together making a saddened face. His pale features seemed to look over the bait.

"They are young…"

The bait was cornered between the two hunters and started to panic getting closer together.

The obviously elder of the two sighed.

"They just appear young brother…"

They are related I see.

"Still it hurts my heart to see something so pitiful die."

The child frowned. He seemed kinder than most. He seemed to draw me in. He seemed so innocent. Like killing a vampire was a bad thing to him.

"All vampires are deplorable brother. They are evil things. They don't deserve your pity."

The boy looked down. He contemplated the words of his brother. Then he picked up his gun in his right hand and shot a stake through one of the twin's heart. The boy's left hand now holding a dagger laced over by the prayer beads that hanged on his left hand.

The elder also shot the other vampire at the same time with his left hand.

But still, even though my kind was shot in front of me, my eyes stayed on the boy. My eyes searching for faults on his body, but finding none in the end.

"Perfect…" I whispered.

The adolescent not much older than the twins he had shot walked away from his elder into the forest as his brother moved his head in disagreement.

I got up and followed the boy at breakneck speed. I was greatly disturbed when I saw him frown and I felt the need to comfort him, not like he would accept it from my kind. But, I still needed to watch him to settle my curiosity.

He came up to a hot spring. He though the hidden gun onto the floor and started to strip. I was in a trance-like state as I watched him. His body toned but supple as cream. When he moved I traced each muscle with my eyes. When finding no fault on his torso I moved down to his legs. He left his boxers on as he took of his sandals. His legs were as toned as his torso. They were pale and slim.

I watched him as he stepped into the spring and saw his tense shoulders relax. His long black raven hair just touched the water. His dark onyx eyes closed as he unstressed his body.

I found myself in awe. He seems to make my non-existent heart beat. I got a strong feeling in my stomach as I looked upon his face. He seemed faultless. I could not express what I was feeling.

I leaned closer and the branch snapped. I fell to the forest floor.

He immediately tensed and stared over at me. He grabbed a rock aiming.

So much for being quiet.

"Who are you?!?"

I chuckled. As I got to my feet and receding my fangs to look human.

"Just a stalker it seems…"

The boy dropped the rock and raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't help but to watch. After all, beauty is hard to find."

He relaxed immediately considering me not a threat.

"Are you flirting with me my friend?"

He seemed to scoff at the fact. I just approached with a smile.

"You act like the possibility is non-existent; perhaps you might reconsider my complement."

He laughed. To me it sounded like a music boy soothing my ears.

"You act like we are in the 1700's sir, we are far from it." He gave me a bright smile that seemed to be the sun in my darkness.

"O, I haven't noticed."

He gave bigger smile at my joke and signal me to come closer with his hand.

"Care to join me?"

A glimmer of happiness ran through my soul.

"Gladly…"

I walked over stripping off my long black coat and hanged it on a tree. He seemed to watch me as I striped thinking that I didn't notice. I pulled off my red shirt that lay under my coat and then came of with my black jeans.

I walked over there and sat down in the water steam appeared as I gradually slid my body in.

"So, what is your name stranger?" He said smiling.

I reached out my hand to his.

"Madara… Yours, my friend?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

I see so he was part of the famous Uchiha couple. It was said they were the most know group in the hunters kin.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke…" I shaked his hand.

"Likewise, but if I may ask what are you doing out in the forest?" He mused as he laid his head back on a rock.

"Actually. watching my kin die by the hands of a fragile but handsome boy…"

I sped over and pinned him down to the rocks. He seemed surprised. He was more afraid then anything else. I don't blame him. If a hunter had grabbed me like that I might have been startled too.

"Uh-uh… I-I don't, Umm. How?"

I bared my fangs and put my mouth close to his. His eye's widened in fear. I didn't like it. I put one of my hands on his cheek and rubbed it affectionately over his soft crème skin.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you. You compel me to look aside the fact that you're a hunter. I have never seemed to feel this way about other humans. You might I say, are special."

He closed his eyes and composed himself, as I waited for his reply.

"I don't know what you want with me, but if you touch my face like that again, I will bite of your finger as if I was a vampire…"

I smiled at the threat. He's feisty.

"I like you…"

I let go off his face and kissed his bare neck. A shiver was sent down his spine. I kissed down to the crook of his neck and bit him not hard enough to draw blood. He coughed as he tried to stop the pleasure from reaching him We vampires are very good when it come it sensitive spots.

I was about to look him in the eyes but instead I looked down the barrel of a gun.

"You dirty Vampire, get your hands off my brother!" The elder stood over me as he pointed his gun at my head.

I let go of Sasuke slowly and disappeared to a nearby tree.

"I can't wait to see you again soon Sasuke. It was pleasant meeting you!"

With that I ran from the scene leaving Sasuke in awe with his brother that seemed to be throwing a fit.

Goodbye Sasuke till we meet again…

.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Mine

Chapter 2

MadaSasu

He was elegantly beautiful if I might say. And his heartbeat raced when I touched him too, I hope it was not out of fear. I ran though the woods in my boxers which indeed was quite embarrassing. I looked down the nearby street and saw nobody out at this time at night. I sped to my house with diligent speed. As I walked in, my cat greeted me.

"Hello Nimbis…"

The black cat gave a quiet purr as he rubbed against my leg.

"You know, I met my mate today. He doesn't know he's my mate yet though. But after watching him for a little while I bet I can mate with him quickly. After all, all he needs to do is drink my blood."

I picked up the lovable cat into the air and looked into its eyes. That's when I got the brilliant idea.

"Nimbis, would you mind if I used your body tonight?" The cat meowed while yawning.

"Great."

I gave a grin as I preformed the transfer.

"Cant wait to see you, Sasuke-kun…"

With that I went into my cat's body.

Sasuke's POV

I ran down the hall before Itachi could give me the vampire safety speech. I could not believe how stupid I was! I pretty much invited the vampire to bite me! Ugh, why did I have to let my guard down?

I ran down to the second to last door and knocked loudly. Some vampire hunters like to live in groups such as us. Naruto and I are the youngest. The rest are Itachi's age.

"NARUTO! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

After I heard some shuffling in his room, my best friend came out with a gun pointing right at my head looking back and forth in panic.

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON!!??"

I grabbed him by his blond hair and dragged him back into his room. I pushed and down on his bed and started pacing he put his gun down.

"I let a vampire pretty much kiss my neck!!!"

I looked around the room when I heard a scratching sound. I turned to see a cat scratching the glass. I opened up the window to let the poor cat in. I had a thing for animals and went on with my rant.

"What do you mean you let a vampire kiss you?!? That's like wrong dude!" Naruto screamed.

I looked at him with a hard stare.

"Not my fault he came out of nowhere! I thought he was just some smexy guy that got lost!"

"Sasuke, smexy guys don't get lost in a forest! Even I know that…"

I paced fast, every now and then looking at the cat who sat attentively looking at me.

"It was not my fault! He didn't have any fangs at first and he was like hot! Why would I pass up a nice looking human man?"

Naruto moved his head in disagreement. Then he moved his hair out of his face as he looked up at me.

"Sasuke number 1, vampires are not guys your supposed to have a crush on, it's not natural. Number 2, just because a man doesn't have fangs, don't mean he's not some rapist of something! I bet if you let your hormones get to you, you'd be fucking with every vampire you meet! God your 16, you don't need to die yet!"

I looked at with anger. How dare he think that I'm easy! I'm the virgin here! Stupid men! I sat down next to Naruto in despair.

"Naruto, that's not the bad part… I liked him close to me. I mean I was really attracted to a non-human thing! I don't get it! If he was human I might have given him a chance, and I don't want to think that I hate him just because he is a vampire…"

Naruto slapped me in the back of the head and gave me a disgusted stare. He truly thought it was horrible to like a vampire. I knew his mother and father killed was by them along with his godfather and others, but that happened to me also. A vampire destroyed my whole clan… I should be the one hating them, not him.

"How could you say that? Vampires aren't natural. They live at our loss. They kill our kind Sasuke; you can't be friends with them. Just because your cousin was a vampire, doesn't mean they are like us. They are not human… They are monsters!"

I looked down in guilt. Of all people that should understand my feelings, the one who understands the most can't even understand… I didn't feel like Naruto was even trying to get what I felt like, and he usually does. But, as soon as the word vampire comes up he shuns it.

I guess I should hate them too. At least I have to act like that. For him, and my brother…

I got up and left his room angrily. That poor cat followed me. I picked him up as I went into the next room. My room. I looked around my blue painted sanctuary for my lamp. It was dark, after all it was midnight. I turned on the light and sat on my white sheets. I looked the cat up in my arms and lifted him up a little over my head.

"You know, everyone here hates vampire's. The secret is I don't. But I can't tell my kin that. If they knew they would shun me."

I put the cat down and walked over to my dresser. I opened up the top draw and got some of my regular clothes, not my hunter ones.

I striped quickly and through on some skinny jeans and a black dress shirt. But I felt like the whole time that cat was watching me. O well.

I sat down next to the cat and then put it on my lap as I stroked its back.

"I liked that vampire somewhat. He probably only wanted me for my blood though. I'm going to the bar tonight. I want to relax for once. Stop killing. That's what my dream is. To stop killing, and be at peace. My brothers' dream is to kill all the vampires in the world with me. But I don't want to. I could care less."

The cat purred as it rubbed against me. I rubbed its neck for a couple seconds before I walked over and opened the window. Then I placed the cat on my desk so it could choose whether it wanted to leave or not. Before I turned around to walk out my front door I realized that I would never get past Itachi at this time of night. I eyed the window and then jumped on my desk and squeezed myself through the small window.

When I got out I bolted. If my brother caught me, then fuck the vampires he would burn me on a cross.

I ran down the road as fast as my legs could take me.

Madara's POV

As I jumped out of my love's bedroom I ran around the corner. I fused out Nimbis's body and smiled. I could not believe what a chance I had to get with the boy. I know he likes me at least a little bit, I could not believe it. I learned so much!

I looked around the corner and watch him run.

I had to say the sight of his body was very much appreciated. Not once did I get to see it but twice. I cracked my knuckles as I followed after the boy. This was going to be fun.

Sasuke's POV

I got to a club and walked in. I felt eyes on me as I walked to a bar stool. I just ordered a Shirley temple because sooner or later some older guy would buy me an alcoholic beverage.

I sighed as I looked around. Not many cute guys. I stared at a table filled with poker players. I cringed when an old man winked at me. Why do I attract the men in their hundreds...?

Just when I was about to leave to another bar because the lack of cute men I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around smiling expecting a nice looking man and found something more…

The vampire I met in the forest.

If the vampire hadn't grabbed a hold of me I might of fell of the stool.

He gave me a grin with his fangs. His deep onyx eyes shined as he kept me up straight. If anything he looked like he was in his high 30's, but being a vampire he was probably way older. How ironic a guy in the hundreds…

"Aren't you a little young to be going to a bar…?" He gave me a cute grin and I felt my heart speed. I hope he can't hear that.

"Ummm… uhhhh… What do you want?" He gave a quick chuckle at my lost for words then spoke clearly to me.

"If I got what I wanted then you would be by my side forever… But, right now I just want to talk with you and have a drink or two…"

I immediately covered my neck with my hand at his words.

He frowned.

"Don't worry Sasuke, let me rephrase that. Talk with you and watch you have a drink or two."

I let go of my neck embarrassed of my reaction. He wanted to talk. Itachi was not here. Maybe I could. But I still have to have my guard up. I have had vampires trick me before, not letting that happen again.

I tensed myself up and stood up straight. Madara, I recall his name from in the forest, let go of my slowly as if he would frighten me if any faster.

"Fine, this time you're not going to molest me?"

He chuckled and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were pretty much naked. Let me ask you something. What man would pass up that chance? No, and I'm not going to grope you. Only if you ask."

I actually laughed at that. He was funny and quite handsome. But, still way older than me. Anyway right now, that's not mattering to me at this moment…

"A straight man. Thank you though for the complement. Tell me something, why are you talking to someone that kills your kind."

He smiled at my words, and just like in the forest put his hand gently to my face and rubbed it.

"You may have killed my kind, but, you don't want to kill them…"

I was in shock. Nobody knew that, so how did he? I didn't understand but I didn't care, I felt so calm, like he was making all my trouble's fade away. I felt at peace. His hand against me felt cold but natural, like it was meant to be there. I wasn't sure if this was a trick or the real thing, I didn't care I just wanted him closer to me.

I leaned into his hand and I felt him lean forward also. Right before his lips touched mine and stopped.

"So Sasuke, can I grope you now?"

I smiled.

"Only if when you kiss me, you're not just going to kill me after…"

His eyebrows lowered and a frown appeared.

"Is that what you think? I promise that I would never kill you…"

I leaned forward and shut him up with a kiss. His lips were as cool as his hand, but soft as silk. He licked the bottom of my lip pleading for entrance. As soon as I opened it he attacked my tongue in a playful dance of dominance. He tasted like I could never believe. In the ended of the fight between are tongues, he of course won and tilted my chin up a little before he once again pounced into my hot cavern, compared to his sweet cold one. I was in heaven. Never have I felt this way. His teeth were bared and it gave me the thrill just knowing at any moment they could cut me. It was so odd to kiss him with his fangs but all it did was make me even more dazed by him.

For once in my life I felt safe. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could kiss him forever. His taste felt like candy to my mouth. The guidance of his hand on my cheek calmed me. His other hand lay rested on my inner thigh moving back and forth. I would probably never have stopped kissing him if I didn't need air. Lucky for him he didn't need it, but I did. I pulled away panting leaving his hand on my face as it slowly slid off back to his side, his other hand still rested on my leg.

"All I want to do is kiss you again… But you're just human. I can't expect you to recover from holding your breath that long that fast. Tell me, what did you feel?"

I sighed looking into his eyes. I longed to see him smile. Something in my stomach told me to cuddle against him. So I did. I got up and literally sat in his lap. A huge smile came upon his face. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as he hiked me up a little higher. I looked over my shoulder then at his lips and gave him a fast peck before I answered.

"I felt safe…"

He leaned down and laid his chin by my neck. His kissed it and slowly made his way up to my lips then back down to my neck.

I was so dazed by him I didn't even notice Naruto standing by the door hiding.

"I wouldn't care what you would do with me. I never have felt something as good as this."

"Let me show you something better…"

He picked me up out of his lap and grabbed my hand. We walked out the door as Naruto watched in awe. We went into the ally way next to the bar and he pushed my to the brick wall.

I looked up at him not even caring what would happen next. He licked then kissed my neck softly, then after that I felt a pinch of pain as he bit me. After what felt like a needle being stuck into my skin I felt a swam of pleasure strike though out my whole body. It was better than kissing, it was better than sex; it felt as if the pleasure engulfed me. I moaned quietly urging him to keep going. His hands that were firmly placed on my shoulders moved slightly. One of his hands went down and pulled up my shirt, then gliding up my torso to the small buds that he rubbed his fingers against. I moaned loudly and I heard him chuckle as I felt more and more light headed.

Then I felt a striking pain going up my spine. I let out an antagonizing sound. I hurt so much I felt like each of my bones were splintering. His eyes widened. He took to much. I let out a scream that broke him out of his state.

Out of nowhere a stake came and pierced through his shoulder causing his teeth to painfully rip out of my neck. I fell to the ground shivering. My body went into convolutions. I looked over at Madara as he ripped the stake out from his shoulder and looked at me in surprise. He seemed like he was crying blood spilled from his eyes replacing tears.

"Sasuke, I-I never meant…" With that another stake narrowly missed his heart. I looked over to see Naruto. His eyes were red with hate, his fist harshly held onto the gun. His lips frowning in anger. He looked like a savage. He kept shooting at Madara causing the vampire to run and dissipate into the darkness.

Why, why did I let a vampire trick me again…? Am I that weak? Do I really fall so easily, trust too much? I was pathetic enough to let my guard down again.

Fool me once, shame on you…

Fool me twice, shame on me…

I would never because a decent hunter.

I just fell in love with a vampire…

I felt Naruto lift me into the air bridal style. He kissed the top of my head and whispered to me.

"You're so kind Sasuke… You trust too much, you love the heartless, live for someone who lives forever. You would die for a thing that wants you dead. How ironic that the one who has the biggest reason to hate something, but love it instead…"

With that Naruto started walking. I felt my conscious slipping but kept my eyes as wide as they could go.

It felt like it took only 2 seconds for us to get from the bar to our house. Naruto kicked open the wooden door. Itachi and Deidara were awake wait for me to come home to yell at me. Itachi, as soon as he saw the bite marks at my neck ran to the cupboard and pulled out the extra bags of blood and a needle. I was in so much pain. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep away the pain and my thoughts.

Deidara picked me up out of Naruto's hand and laid me on the couch. Itachi looked more worried than Madara, speaking of which was the one who had done it in the first place. Itachi connected the needle to the blood type AB bag and then stabbed the needle into my vein.

I looked over at him and stuttered at first. Then I cleared my mouth of spit than spoke clearly to him.

"Itachi… I'm a horrible hunter… I fell for a vampire and then let him bite me… I'm sorry, forgive me?" I coughed at the end of my sentence as Naruto sealed up the bite marks with a gauze pad.

He gave a small smile and laughed.

"Don't worry Sasuke… You're not a bad hunter you're just a teenager. I was the bad brother for not keeping you safe. You're just too nice of a person. Don't worry, let me handle the vampires. Just hold on…"

I gave a smile and let the sleep consume me in darkness.

Madara, why did you betray me?

Madara's POV

I kept hitting my fist on a brick wall. I got carried away. He tasted so good. His blood was like no other. It compeled me to drink more and more his moans encouraged me. I was just going to tack a little then make him drink my blood. He's dead. He has to be! Just when my destined mate comes I kill him.

I love him I know it. I made him trust me!

"_Sasuke, can I grope you now?"_

"_Only if when you kiss me, you're not just going to kill me after…"_

I promised him that I would care for him.

"_Is that what you think? I promise that I would never kill you…"_

I made him trust me. And maybe love me! Then as soon as he falls for me I destroy everything. His trust, his life! Everything… Including his heart. I ruined it.

Sasuke, I will make it right! If you survive I will protect you! I will love you for eternity! Just all I ask is that you hold on. I want to show you that you can be safe around me.

But that feeling is probably destroyed too…

OK DO YOU GUYS LOVE IT I STAY UP TO 2:31am WRITING THIS BE GREATFUL LOVE YA!!!

.


	3. AN

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbacccccccccccccccckkkk kkkkkk! After a few years! I already updated 'Love is My Weapon' but I need your help to decided what to update next! Pick a story then send me a PM with the name! 3 I can't believe I haven't done this in years. I will try my first person writing again but now that years have passed I have gotten into 3rd person! So you will be seeing more of that in the stories now! Also if you have and questions and comments you really want me to reply to just shoot me another PM! I'd love to talk to ya! I get lonely! *Cries over keyboard*

Though Fanfiction is my life, I do have an education to keep up with so I don't think I can update ALL of them EVERYDAY like I used to. I will pick select ones that I might make a chapter to every other day or MAYBE everyday. Just because homework can't always keep me interested. XDDDD

So SEND ME A PM WITH WHICH YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND THE FIRST PM I GET WILL BE THE FIRST STORY I UPDATE!

Love,

MadaSasu


End file.
